


Nepeta : Ne cligne pas des yeux.

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck
Genre: Anges Pleureurs, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Ce tag était crucial, Don't Blink, En même temps c'est des anges hein, F/M, Land of Wrath and Angels, Situation stressante
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand, au bout d’une semaine, Eridan Ampora n’avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles, il a été décidé que quelqu’un partirait le chercher. Forcément, il a fallu que ça tombe sur vous. </p>
<p>Vous ne savez pas grand-chose de la planète d’Eridan, si ce n’est son nom. Mais une planète avec des anges, ça ne devrait pas être si terrible que ça, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepeta : Ne cligne pas des yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit truc écrit pour les 50 ans de Doctor Who ! (Comment ça je suis en retard ? On est encore en 2013 ! èwé;; )  
> En fait, c'est surtout une fic Homestuck avec quelques éléments de DW, vous n'êtes pas obligés de connaître la série et ça ne spoile rien. Par contre il faut connaître HS, haha.  
> [EDIT: Corrigée le 7 février 2017]

Quand vous réalisez que cela fait bien quatre ou cinq jours que vous n’avez reçu aucun message d’Eridan Ampora, vous ne vous attardez d’abord pas trop sur cette pensée. Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi vous y auriez prêté attention ; Ampora ne fait pas vraiment partie de vos amis proches, ou même de vos amis tout court. Vous vous dites qu’il s’est peut-être fait à l’idée que vous ne voulez _pas_ lui parler. Honnêtement, vous en êtes soulagée. Vous n’avez jamais beaucoup apprécié discuter avec lui de toute façon. L’avoir eu comme joueur serveur est une expérience dont vous ne souhaitez pas vous rappeler, pleine de critiques et de crises de nerfs. Et puis vous n’en avez peut-être pas l’air, mais vous êtes une personne très occupée. Vous avez d’autres chats à fouetter, même si l’expression vous laisse un peu perplexe, car quel genre de personne cruelle irait fouetter des créatures aussi adorables ? C’est ridicule.

Bref, vous avez chassé le troll de votre tête et vous n’y avez plus repensé jusqu’à ce que ce cher Karkat vous contacte pour vous demander si vous aviez eu des nouvelles de lui. Durant la conversation, vous avez découvert qu’aucun de vous onze n’avait parlé à Eridan depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui, effectivement, pouvait être considéré comme inquiétant. Non pas que _vous_ , vous soyez inquiète, mais vous vous dites que ce serait quand même gênant pour tout le monde si un joueur venait à manquer. Et puis, Karkat avait l’air énervé – enfin, plus que d’habitude.

Quand, au bout d’une semaine, Eridan Ampora n’avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles, il a été décidé que quelqu’un partirait le chercher. Karkat, en tant que leader, avait des choses bien plus importantes à gérer ; du moins c’est ce qu’il vous a dit, vous n’en savez pas grand-chose, vous, de tout ça. Quant aux autres, étonnamment, ils avaient tous une excuse imparable qui les empêchaient d’y aller, donc forcément, il a fallu que ça tombe sur vous.

À contrecœur, vous captchaloguez deux-trois affaires et de quoi manger avant de partir pour LOWAA, bien décidée à faire payer à cette fichue tête de poiscaille si jamais il s’avérait qu’il avait juste oublié d’allumer son ordinateur ou quoi. Vous ne savez pas grand-chose de la planète d’Eridan, si ce n’est son nom. Mais une planète avec des anges, ça ne devrait pas être si terrible que ça, n’est-ce pas ?

***

Une fois arrivée sur la « Terre de la Colère et des Anges », la première chose que vous remarquez, c’est l’absence de couleurs. Bâtiments, terre, ciel, tout n’est que monochrome, et à peine arrivée vous voulez déjà repartir. Il n’y a pas de vent, pas de bruit, comme si rien ne vivait ici. Vous repensez à LOLCAT et aux créatures adorables qui y vivent, avec qui vous prenez le thé chaque jour. Vous prétendez qu’ils comprennent ce que vous dites, et vous leur donnez des noms, même si en toute honnêteté, vous n’êtes pas tout à fait capable de les différencier, aussi lorsque vous en voyez un, vous sortez juste le premier nom qui vous vient en tête en espérant avoir deviné juste. En tout cas, ils ne vous contredisent jamais. Au fond, vous vous dites que ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance.

Peut-être y a-t-il des habitants à LOWAA aussi, peut-être sont-ils seulement timides ? Vous finirez bien par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Probablement. De toute façon, vous ne voyez aucun signe de la présence d’Ampora dans le coin. Poussant un long soupir, vous vous résignez à aller devoir fouiller les environs. Si vous imaginez que vous êtes une aventurière en pleine exploration, vous parviendrez peut-être à rendre le trajet plus supportable !

Vous laissez donc Nepeta Leijon derrière vous pour enfiler le masque d’AC, la célèbre et courageuse exploratrice partie à la recherche de son fidèle (bien que pénible) assistant marin, perdu dans un monde étrange, vide et sans couleur. Bien sûr, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Vous vous imaginez déjà traverser mille dangers, faire mille découvertes extraordinaires… Oui, il y aura très certainement matière à écrire là-dessus, quand vous serez de retour ! Et puis vous aurez de quoi discuter avec Equius. Vous en avez un peu marre de l’entendre tout le temps raconter la même chose.  

Vous marchez un peu au hasard, mais partout le paysage reste le même : des bâtiments monochromes de style ancien, certains vaguement familiers à vos yeux, d’autres totalement inconnus, mais en même temps, vous sortiez rarement de chez vous avant d’arriver dans le jeu. Il n’y a toujours aucun signe de vie, mais le vent, au moins, semble s’être levé. Vous ne savez pas trop si vous devez vous en réjouir ; certes le bruit du vent s’engouffrant dans les bâtiments en pierre brise le silence un peu angoissant de l’endroit, mais il n’est pas des plus rassurants non plus. Sans compter que vous commencez à avoir froid, et vous n’avez rien amené de plus chaud que votre veste verte habituelle.

***

Après une quinzaine de minutes, votre enthousiasme s’est envolé bien loin. Cette planète est nulle ! Une planète nulle pour un troll pénible, voilà ce que c’est ! Vous n’auriez jamais dû accepter de venir. Vous auriez dû trouver une excuse bidon comme tous les autres, vous seriez probablement assise sur une montagne de sucre à rêvasser ou dessiner tranquillement à l’heure qu’il est !

D’abord, il n’y a pas du tout d’anges mignons comme le nom de l’endroit l’avait suggéré. En fait, il n’y a rien du tout : que du vide, des bâtiments stupides, il fait froid et rien n’est beau et coloré comme sur LOLCAT. Bon, certes, il n’y a pas de créatures monstrueuses qui vous sautent dessus de partout comme sur votre planète, mais vous n’êtes jamais contre un peu d’exercice…  

Ensuite, vous n’avez toujours pas retrouvé Ampora ; vous ne savez même pas si vous cherchez dans la bonne direction ! Comment êtes-vous censée le retrouver ici, le paysage est partout le même ! Et il est _ennuyeux à mourir_.  

Fatiguée, vous décidez de faire une pause et de vous abriter un peu du vent et du froid. Vous entrez dans le premier bâtiment venu, une grande construction au plafond démesurément haut et aux épais murs en pierre. Des vitraux aux dessins abstraits laissent passer la lumière blanche de l’extérieur, et des bancs sont disséminés un peu partout dans l’immense salle, bien alignés et parfaitement symétriques. Vous ne savez pas bien à quoi un tel bâtiment peut servir, mais de toute façon vous avez décidé que ce monde était stupide. Ignorant les bancs, vous marchez – et vos pas résonnent dans l’espace vide – jusqu’à l’estrade au fond de la salle.

Vous asseyant à même le sol, vous sortez une boite de craies multicolores. Au moins, votre abri de fortune vous protège du vent, et peu à peu vous sentez la chaleur revenir dans vos membres gelés tandis que vous crayonnez à même le sol, dessinant tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Chatons, anges, un dessin de vous et Equius en train de prendre le thé. Vous hésitez, puis vous finissez par rajouter une goutte de sueur sur le visage d’Equius, car il est toujours gêné quand il prend le thé avec vous.

Il est tout le temps gêné quoi qu’il arrive, en fait. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour vous occuper de lui, vraiment ! Même s’il peut parfois être vraiment pénible, vous savez qu’il serait perdu sans vous.

Vous sortez une craie violette et c’est au tour d’Eridan d’être dessiné. Vous n’oubliez pas sa stupide cape et son écharpe idiote, et vous lui dessinez un visage énervé. Il a toutes les raisons du monde d’être énervé, vous vous dites, puisqu’il est en train de se faire dévorer par un chat géant. Vous riez toute seule, votre voix résonnant dans la salle vide, et vous contemplez votre œuvre d’un air satisfait. Reste à savoir ce que vous pourriez dessiner à présent. Vous levez les yeux en quête d’inspiration, mais rien dans la salle ne semble digne d’intérêt.

Votre regard s’arrête sur une statue que vous n’aviez pas remarquée, représentant un troll sans cornes, le visage dans ses mains, mais c’est sordide et vous n’aimez pas les choses tristes alors vous détournez les yeux. Il a de jolies ailes, pourtant.

Vous pensez un instant à reproduire votre shipping wall – ce ne serait pas bien difficile, vous le connaissez par cœur – mais vous vous ravisez. Vous avez déjà perdu trop de temps, et vous savez que Karkat ne sera vraiment pas content si vous rentrez sans avoir retrouvé face-de-carpe. Poussant un long soupir, vous captchaloguez vos crayons et vous vous relevez en faisant craquer votre colonne vertébrale, étirant vos bras au maximum avant de vous remettre en route.

Si la statue était plus proche quand vous avez reposé les yeux sur elle, vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte.

***

Vous avancez, encore et toujours. Avec ce ciel blanc immaculé, vous ne pouvez pas savoir quelle heure il est ni combien de temps vous avez perdu à vous reposer ; ça vous perturbe un peu, pour tout dire. Vous sentez que vos sens ne sont pas à l’affut comme ils le devraient. Heureusement, il n’y a pas l’air d’y avoir d’ennemis dans ce monde.

— Ampurra !

Votre appel reste sans réponse et à nouveau vous soupirez. Vous n’allez quand même pas devoir faire le tour de la planète, si ?

— Eridan Ampurra, si tu réponds pas rapidement, je te jure que j’arracherai tes stupides branchies ! Je les arracherai _avec mes dents_ , tu m’entends ?

Votre voix résonne à travers les bâtiments déserts, mais toujours aucune réponse. Poussant un cri de rage, vous frappez le sol de vos pieds dans un élan de fureur. Là c’est clair, dès que vous retrouvez ce maudit troll vous allez le–

Vous n’avez pas le temps de décider ce que vous allez lui faire car soudainement le sol s’effondre, et vous ne pouvez que hurler dans votre chute.

***

Quand vous vous relevez, il fait soudainement très sombre et vous refermez aussitôt vos paupières, vos yeux douloureux d’un passage aussi soudain du lumineux aveuglant à une obscurité quasi-totale. Il vous faut presque une minute pour que votre vue redevienne correcte et vous scrutez alors les environs. Vous êtes sous terre, ça c’est certain, et visiblement le sol s’est refermé après votre passage, ne laissant qu’un minuscule espace ouvert, seule source de lumière. Vous vous levez, les jambes un peu douloureuses, et essuyez rapidement la poussière sur vos vêtements et votre visage. Retirant votre chapeau, vous manquez de hurler en le voyant déchiré et vous décidez de le captchaloguer pour ne pas l’abîmer plus ; vous demanderez à Kanaya de vous le recoudre une fois rentrée.

La salle dans laquelle vous êtes tombée est plutôt grande mais vous doutez qu’elle ait servi à qui que ce soit récemment étant donné l’état des murs – et du plafond, à en croire votre chute. Poussant ce qui doit bien être votre centième soupir de la soirée (journée ? vous ne savez même plus) vous longez les murs jusqu’à trouver une porte donnant sur un escalier menant encore plus bas. Vous faites le tour de la pièce à nouveau mais vous ne trouvez aucune autre issue, aussi vous n’avez pas d’autre choix que de descendre les marches.

Rapidement vous vous retrouvez dans le noir total face auquel même votre vision encore plus développée que les autres trolls ne peut rien. Vous avancez à tâtons pour ne pas tomber ; heureusement les escaliers ne descendent pas trop bas et bien vite vous arrivez dans un couloir assez large, mais il n’y a toujours aucune lumière. Vous n’irez pas bien loin sans un moyen pour vous éclairer, vous vous dites, aussi vous parcourez votre modus à la recherche de quelque chose. Après un bon quart d’heure à galérer dessus – votre modus n’est vraiment pas pratique, vous auriez dû insister davantage auprès d’Equius pour qu’il vous en installe un meilleur – vous parvenez enfin à sortir une boite d’allumettes. Évidemment, c’est la règle de base des aventuriers de toujours en avoir sur soi ! En tant que grande aventurière, vous n’auriez jamais oublié d’en prendre avec vous. Ce n’est certainement pas pour vous réchauffer du thé que vous les avez prises, non, vous, vous êtes plus sérieuse que ça. D’ailleurs vous n’avez même pas emmené de théière.

(Une théière est déposée dans un coin mais ce n’est pas vous qui l’avez mise là. Elle y était déjà avant et personne ne pourra prouver le contraire.)

Vous craquez une allumette et la tendez devant vous. La petite flamme n’éclaire pas grand-chose, mais c’est bien suffisant à votre vision nocturne et vous pouvez ainsi vous remettre en marche. Le couloir s’étend et vous devez faire des pauses toutes les deux minutes pour craquer une nouvelle allumette, mais vous n’avez pas vraiment d’autre choix que d’avancer ; même quand le couloir bifurque ou quand plusieurs chemins vous sont proposés. Vous ne réfléchissez pas trop, préférant vous fier à vos instincts. Ils ne vous ont jamais trahie jusqu’à présent, après tout.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, le poids de votre boite d’allumettes devient inquiétant aussi vous décidez de les économiser, marchant à l’aveuglette et n’en craquant que de temps en temps. Vous allez bien finir par trouver comment sortir de ce dédale, après tout vous arrivez encore à respirer, c’est bien qu’il doit y avoir une entrée menant à l’extérieur quelque part !

Pourtant l’atmosphère commence à devenir pesante, bien que ce ne soit probablement dû qu’à l’angoisse de ne pas trouver la sortie. Soudain, vos oreilles semblent percevoir un bruit et vous vous figez. Vous avez cette impression désagréable d’être observée, d’être _suivie_. Vous tentez de vous calmer et poursuivez votre marche, mais un nouveau bruit retentit et cette fois vous êtes sûre de ne pas l’avoir rêvé !

Vous craquez une allumette en vitesse et la tendez devant vous, vous tournant et retournant dans toutes les directions possibles.

Le couloir est toujours aussi vide.

— Allez, Nepeta, c’est pas le moment de purrdre la tête ! vous dites pour vous donner du courage.

L’allumette tendue devant vous, vous avancez, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Très vite, la petite flamme devient trop chaude pour vos doigts et vous devez la souffler pour ne pas vous brûler. Vous secouez la boite en carton et le bruit vous indique qu’elle est pratiquement vide. Peut-être encore une dizaine, peut-être moins. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de les gaspiller bêtement à cause de quelques bruits stupides. Cet endroit tombe littéralement en ruine, c’est normal qu’il y ait quelques craquements de temps en…

Le bruit fort d’un cognement retentit à quelques pas de vous et vous sursautez. Votre pompe sanguine cogne dans votre poitrine tremblante et vos yeux scrutent l’obscurité sans rien pouvoir y discerner.

— Eridan ?

Pas de réponse. Vous déglutissez, l’allumette éteinte serrée fort entre vos doigts, sans savoir si vous devriez l’allumer ou non. Vous restez figée à compter les secondes, et _cette impression que quelque chose est juste derrière vous ne vous quitte pas_.

Et soudain, un bruit tellement fort que vous ne pouvez pas l’ignorer frappe vos tympans, et vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir, vous hurlez et tombez à genoux, les mains plaquées contre les oreilles et des larmes perlant déjà aux coins de vos yeux. Il ne vous faut que quelques secondes pour revenir à la raison et aussitôt vous vous empressez de chercher la boite d’allumettes que vous avez lâchée sous le coup de la peur. Vos mains tremblantes tâtonnent le sol, mais vous n’arrivez pas à la trouver ! Vous paniquez, sentez vos yeux vous piquer et votre gorge devenir brûlante. Vous croyez aussi entendre quelque chose, comme… des bruits de pas ?

Vos mains se referment sur la petite boite et vous l’ouvrez, attrapez une allumette, mais vous tremblez trop et n’arrivez pas à l’allumer.

— Allez… Allez… !

Vous essayez de mieux tenir l’allumette entre vos doigts, mais elle glisse entre eux et tombe au sol. Vous ouvrez la boite à nouveau, en cherchez une nouvelle, recommencez, mais impossible de la faire s’enflammer.

Le bruit se rapproche, trop fort pour être les pas d’un simple troll, mais augmentant encore de volume, toujours plus fort, toujours plus près, et la panique vient embrouiller vos pensées. _Boum, boum, boum._ Vous faites tomber une deuxième allumette au sol, la cherchez en vain, essuyez vos joues du revers de votre manche. Vous devez vous calmer, mais le bruit se rapproche. Vous devez _fuir_ , mais vos jambes refusent de bouger. Vous avez peur, trop peur, plus peur que jamais. Vous savez que c’est stupide, vous connaissez votre force, mais vous n’y pouvez rien. Vous n’avez jamais été dans une situation pareille, sans aucune lumière pour vous guider, sans le souffle du vent pour vous avertir des odeurs dangereuses, sans les craquements des branches et le bruissement des feuilles, et dans un couloir vide, trop restreint pour que vous puissiez déterminer l’origine des bruits dont l’écho résonne de tous côtés. Vous êtes perdue, vous ne voyez rien, vous êtes seule et loin de chez vous et vous allez _mourir_.

_Boum, boum, boum._

Vous ne voulez pas mourir.

_Boum, boum, boum._

Vous ravalez un sanglot, essayez d’ouvrir la boite à nouveau. Votre cerveau vous hurle que c’est trop tard, que vous ne pourrez rien faire, et la chose qui vous poursuit est proche, tellement proche de vous à présent… !

Une main glacée se pose sur votre épaule et vous—

— _hurlez._

***

Vous ne savez même pas ce qui se passe, vous savez juste que vous vous débattez, griffez, hurlez dans le vide sans comprendre quoi, mais il n’y a plus de raison, plus de logique à présent. Mourir ou survivre, et plus rien n’existe en dehors de ces deux concepts. La peur et la douleur ont disparu, il n’y a plus que votre instinct, et vous sentez à peine le mur contre lequel vous êtes projetée, sentez à peine les ongles se planter dans vos épaules pour vous maintenir immobile.

Puis il y a une voix.

— Tu vas finir par te calmer ? C’est moi !

Vous vous arrêtez, immobile, vos griffes toujours sorties. Vous revenez lentement à vous, assez pour entendre le bruit de la respiration saccadée, pour sentir l’odeur familièrement agaçante.

— Ampurra ?   
— Même si tes avances sont flatteuses, j’apprécierais que tu évites de mettre mes vêtements en pièces la prochaine fois que je te sauverai la vie !

Le ton du garçon est tellement condescendant que même dans le noir total vous ne pouvez plus en douter. Vous le repoussez de toutes vos forces et vous pouvez presque entendre le bruit d’une écharpe que l’on resserre, de vêtements que l’on réajuste. Vous grimacez instantanément.

Vous croyez entendre Eridan décaptchaloguer quelque chose et, l’instant d’après, la faible lueur d’une petite lanterne éclaire la pièce. Vous réalisez alors que vous êtes dans une salle de quatre ou cinq mètres carrés. Probablement qu’Ampora vous a amenée ici pendant que vous vous débattiez. Vous étiez trop occupée à vouloir survivre pour vous en rendre compte, mais à présent, vous sentez une profonde colère vous envahir.

— Tu aurais pas pu dire que c’était toi, au lieu de me traîner jusqu’ici de force ?            
— Toi on peut dire que tu as de drôles de façons de dire merci.    
— Merci de quoi ? De m’avoir fichu la trouille ?      
— Je parle de sauver ta misérable et pitoyable existence. Mais ne t’en fais pas, j’ai bien retenu la leçon, la prochaine fois je te laisserai pourrir au lieu de m’embêter !

Eridan hausse les épaules d’un air dramatique et vous devez vous retenir de ne pas ressortir vos griffes pour les enfoncer dans sa gorge. Silencieuse, vous l’observez grimacer devant son écharpe, désormais déchirée par endroits, de même que son pull rayé et _cette stupide cape_ que vos griffes n’ont pas épargnés. Il y a aussi quelques égratignures sur sa main et le coin de sa joue, mais il n’a pas l’air de s’en formaliser.

— Et donc, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Vous lui jetez un nouveau regard noir, tentée de ne pas lui répondre juste pour l’embêter, mais finalement vous soupirez.

— Tu donnais pas de nouvelles, alors Karkat m’a envoyée te chercher.     
— Ouais ben il était peut-être temps, je veux dire ça doit faire quoi, plusieurs jours que je suis coincé là ? Enfin, j’ai pas besoin de votre aide bien sûr, mais vous pourriez vous préoccuper un peu plus, non ?    
— Ouais, ouais, peu importe, j’ai vu que t’étais en vie, alors miaintenant je peux rentrer.          
— Euh, ouah, Nep, attends !

Vous vous apprêtez à soulever la barre en bois bloquant la porte quand le troll aquatique se place devant vous, vous barrant l’accès à la sortie.

— Quoi encore ?         
— Tu peux pas partir comme ça !     
— Je croyais que t’avais besoin de purrsonne, c’est pas ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu peux rester là dans ton trou à faire je-ne-sais-quoi si ça t’amuse, mais j’ai d’autres choses à faire. On m’a dit d’aller voir où tu étais, pas de faire la grub-sitter !             
— Oh, vraiment, Nep ? Sérieusement, tu penses que je suis là de mon plein gré ?           
— J’en sais rien, peut-être ? J’essaye pas de compurrendre tes trips bizarres !     
— Pitié, tu veux bien arrêter ces jeux de mots stupides ? Tu crois peut-être que c’est mignon ou quoi, mais c’est juste ridicule !             
— J’arrêterai le jour où tu arrêteras de parler avec ce stupide accent ! Miaintenant bouge de là si tu veux pas que je t’étrangle avec ton écharpe !

Vous vous décalez sur le côté mais il se déplace en même temps, bloquant toujours la porte. Vous retenez un cri de rage.

— Au cas où ce qui te sert à réfléchir ne te l’ait toujours pas fait comprendre, je nous ai pas enfermés ici sans aucune raison !           
— Eridan, je t’ai déjà dit dix milliards de fois que je ne voulais PAS remplir un quadrant avec toi !        
— Oh mon Dieu, je ne parle pas de ça ! Je te parle des trucs qui nous attendent derrière la porte, tu sais, ceux qui t’auraient déjà réduite en pâtée pour chat si je ne t’avais pas _sauvé la vie_  ?  
— Bien sûr, tu me purrends pour une idiote ?          
— Je suis sérieux, Nep ! Y’a des anges derrière !     
— Des anges, hein ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis débile ? Ça fait des heures que je parcours ta stupide planète et j’ai vu personne, alors essaye pas de me mentir !    
— C’est parce qu’ils… !           
— Oh arrête, j’ai bien compris ton petit jeu. Tu voulais me ficher la trouille purr que je finisse ici avec toi, je suis sûre que c’est même pour ça que tu répondais pas, t’attendais que quelqu’un vienne ! Ben je joue pas à ce genre de jeux, alors t’as raté ton coup !      
— Mais ils m’ont vraiment envoyé la troll la plus stupide de tout Alternia, c’est pas possible !  
— On va voir qui c’est qui aura l’air stupide ! Maintenant, dégage !

À bout, vous essayez de pousser Ampora mais il tient bon – vous n’aimez pas l’admettre, mais il a bien plus de force que vous. Vous vous apprêtez à sortir vos griffes de votre strife specibus, mais une meilleure idée vous vient en tête. Feignant de vouloir le pousser à nouveau, vous vous retournez à la dernière seconde et frappez la petite lanterne du pied, qui roule jusqu’à se cogner au mur, le choc la faisant s’éteindre. Le noir total regagne la pièce et Eridan pousse un cri, se précipitant comme prévu sur l’objet. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, vous soulevez la barre et poussez la porte, ignorant complètement les cris du troll aquatique.

Apparemment, votre coup n’a pas cassé la lampe car l’instant d’après sa lumière vous éclaire à nouveau tandis que la main libre d’Eridan se pose sur votre épaule, l’autre tenant fermement la petite lampe.

Vous avez arrêté de bouger. Vous avez arrêté de _respirer_.

Vous avez jusqu’à arrêté de penser, et derrière la porte, les anges vous observent de leurs yeux de pierre.

— Nepeta.

La voix d’Eridan est basse, les mots articulés au possible. Tranchants. Effrayants. Et sa main se resserre doucement sur votre épaule.

— Surtout, _ne bouge pas_.

Vous ne bougez pas.

***

Le silence s’est fait dans le couloir. Il n’y a aucun bruit en dehors du son de votre respiration et de celle d’Eridan derrière vous. Vous fixez les statues qui vous encerclent, quatre, peut-être cinq. Peut-être plus derrière, mais la faible lumière de la lampe ne vous permet pas de distinguer plus loin.

Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous avez peur. Ce n’est que de la pierre, non ? De simples statues en pierre, œuvres d’art immobiles. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, avant même que vous n’ayez posé les yeux dessus, vous avez ressenti un grand danger. Quelque chose que vous seriez incapable d’expliquer, que vous n’arrivez pas à comprendre vous-même. Alors vous demandez :

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?            
— Je vais te le dire, mais referme cette porte.        
— Ce ne sont pas des statues… pas vrai ? Pourquoi ils ne bougent pas ?    
— Ils ne peuvent pas. Pas tant qu’on les regarde.    
— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?    
— Ça veut dire, ne les quitte pas des yeux, et recule que je puisse refermer cette putain de porte !

Vous aimeriez argumenter davantage, mais quelque chose dans ces statues vous terrifie profondément. Vous êtes obligée de croire tronche-de-poisson sur ce coup-là.

Sans quitter les créatures des yeux, vous reculez lentement jusqu’à vous glisser derrière Eridan qui reste face au couloir un petit moment. Vous observez le troll saisir la poignée, tirer doucement tout en prenant soin de garder une ouverture assez large pour observer les choses derrière. Lorsque l’espace restant devient trop étroit, il tire la porte d’un coup vif et fait tomber la barre en bois pour bloquer l’entrée.

Un cognement violent retentit contre la porte à peine celle-ci refermée et vous sursautez. Un nouveau coup, puis un troisième, plus fort encore, et finalement le silence revient.

Mais pas pour longtemps, car presque aussitôt Ampora se retourne vers vous avec un air furieux collé au visage.

— Sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « ouvre pas cette porte y’a des anges derrière » ?       
— Oui ben si t’étais pas tout le temps en train de préparer des sales coups, peut-être qu’on purrait te faire confiance !

Eridan fronce un peu plus les sourcils mais il ne répond rien, prenant au lieu de ça une profonde inspiration.

— Bon, de toute évidence on est coincés ici ensemble, alors tu voudrais bien faire un effort et calmer tes ardeurs deux minutes, qu’on puisse chercher une solution pour se tirer d’ici ?

Vous n’en revenez pas ; il dit ça comme si c’était vous qui étiez en tort ! Il a de la chance que vous ayez besoin de son aide pour sortir de là, sinon il aurait déjà fini en charpie saveur surimi, ça c’est clair ! À contrecœur, vous croisez les bras et vous vous asseyez contre un mur, loin du troll aquatique qui s’assoit à l’opposé. Vous prenez votre ton le plus sarcastique pour dire :

— D’accord, je vais faire un effur.     
— Et plus de jeux de mots de chats.  
— Grrrrr… Très bien ! Autre chose _, monsieur Ampora_  ?     
— Ça devrait aller.

Vous ne répondez pas, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de lui jeter un regard noir. Vous passez les quinze secondes suivantes à vous fixer avec haine, aucun ne quittant l’autre des yeux ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, jusqu’à ce que vous détourniez la tête en un geste agacé. Vous joues se sont comme un peu réchauffées, mais c’est probablement dû à la colère. De la colère purement platonique !

— Donc, c’est quoi ces trucs dehors ? vous marmonnez.

Eridan vous regarde à nouveau et marque une pause dramatique d’une dizaine de secondes (Dieu, qu’il vous énerve !) avant de répondre :

— Des anges.  
— J’avais compris, ça !

Une grimace agacée vous fait comprendre qu’il n’apprécie pas vraiment que vous cassiez son effet de scène mais vous vous fichez bien de ce qu’il en pense.

— Ils étaient déjà ici quand je suis arrivé, et depuis que j’ai buté un des leurs ils ont l’air de s’acharner contre moi. Ces enflures sont rapides comme c’est pas permis, mais en retour ils ne peuvent bouger que quand aucune créature vivante ne les regarde. C’est leur mécanisme de défense, changés en pierre ils deviennent difficile à blesser.            
— S’ils peuvent pas bouger, on peut pas juste… les contourner et s’en aller ?       
— T’as pas écouté. Quand je dis qu’ils sont rapides, je veux dire qu’ils sont _vraiment_ rapides. Il te suffirait de leur tourner le dos… non, rien que cligner des yeux, et ils seraient déjà sur toi. Faut pas les sous-estimer. Bien sûr, si j’avais mon fusil ça me poserait pas de problème, mais ces saletés se sont débrouillées pour me coincer ici sans arme.   
— C’est malin.            
— J’aurais aimé te voir à ma place, Leijon. Ils me lâchent pas une seule putain de minute, plus j’en tue plus il en réapparaît, comme si ces trucs n’avaient pas de fin !          
— Ben peut-être qu’ils t’auraient pas attaqué si t’avais pas commencé ! Peut-être qu’ils étaient pacifiques !   
— Ouais, c’est ça. T’es pas obligée de me croire, mais je te demanderai de pas me gêner pendant que je réfléchis à un plan pour nous tirer de là. En fait, tu devrais me remercier de faire preuve d’assez de bonté pour t’inclure dans mon escapade. N’oublie pas que j’aurais pu te laisser dans ce couloir.

Si vous aviez su qu’il vous briserait les moustaches à ce point, peut-être que vous auriez préféré y rester, dans ce couloir ! Vous n’en dites rien, cependant. Vous lui avez déjà beaucoup crié dessus ; vous n’aimeriez pas qu’Eridan finisse par se faire des idées.

— Pourquoi ils n’ont pas de cornes ? vous demandez.         
— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Probablement un truc symbolique ou quoi, honnêtement j’en ai rien à glubber.           
— Hé ! Si j’ai pas le droit à mes jeux de mots…        
— Rien à cirer. _Contente_?     
— Ferme-la. 

Pour une fois, Eridan obéit et ne rajoute rien, et vous profitez de ce moment de calme, même si la présence d’anges derrière la porte n’a rien d’apaisant. Le silence n’est pas de très courte durée, et bien vite la voix agaçante du garçon agresse de nouveau vos oreilles sensibles.

— Hm, et sinon, t’as amené quelque chose à manger ?

Vous levez un sourcil et regardez Eridan avec incompréhension. Lorsque ses joues prennent une teinte légèrement violacée, un grand sourire se trace sur vos lèvres.

— Oh ? Est-ce que monsieur Eridan Je-suis-parfait Ampora aurait oublié de prévoir un casse-croûte ?             
— Ça fait une semaine que je suis coincé ici, je te rappelle ! Épargne-moi ton sarcasme à deux balles et réponds, t’as à manger ou non ?           
— Je vois pas ce qui m’oblige à partager avec toi. Et puis t’as besoin de personne, non ?           
— Très bien, fais comme ça te chante. Encore de rien pour t’avoir sauvé la vie.  
— Tu peux arrêter avec ton chantage affectif ? Je t’ai rien demandé ! D’abord, je me serais jamais retrouvée ici si t’avais pas été assez stupide pour te perdre sur ta propre planète, alors ferme-la ! J’arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi pénible, pas étonnant qu’elle puisse plus te supporter !

Une étincelle jaillit dans les yeux gris d’Ampora et vous sentez déjà une bouffée de satisfaction remonter en vous à la réalisation que vous avez réussi à l’ébranler, mais presque aussitôt le garçon se relève et un léger frisson parcourt votre dos tandis qu’un grognement s’échappe de sa gorge.

— Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu t’adresses.

Vous vous levez à votre tour, tentant au mieux de ne pas montrer la moindre trace de doute sur votre visage.

— Je sais exactement à qui je m’adresse. Tu crois que j’ai peur de toi à cause de ton sang ? Pff !

Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Pour être honnête vous n’êtes pas bien sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose si jamais vous deviez vous affronter dans un combat de force pure – et Eridan le sait très bien. Qu’il ait réussi à vous traîner ici sans rien récolter de plus que quelques égratignures alors que vous vous battiez pour votre vie le prouve.

D’une certaine façon, vous n’arrivez pas à vous empêcher de continuer à le provoquer malgré tout. C’est plus fort que vous.

— Vraiment ? poursuit-il. Tu devrais pourtant.

Eridan fait un pas vers vous et votre pompe sanguine s’accélère, vos muscles se tendent, mais vous ne bougez pas. Vous trouvez la force de pousser un faible grognement – juste un avertissement pour ne pas qu’il se rapproche, mais ça n’a pas l’air de beaucoup le perturber.

— Je pourrais t’écraser en un rien de temps, même sans arme.    
— Ah ouais ? J’aimerais bien savoir comment.

Un pas de plus, et vous déglutissez. Vous pouvez sentir la peur vous geler la colonne vertébrale, et la sueur couler sur votre front, mais en même temps…

— Je pourrais briser ces jolis bras comme des brindilles et déchiqueter ta peau avec mes crocs sans que tu ne puisses lever le petit doigt.

C’est probablement vrai, vous vous dites. Oh, bien sûr, ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Vous avez toute confiance en vos capacités, vous savez qu’en gardant votre sang-froid, vous pourriez avec un peu de chance lui donner du fil à retordre… mais ce serait probablement tout. Vous n’avez pas de pouvoirs psychiques comme Aradia, Tavros ou Sollux ; vous n’êtes pas aussi maligne que Karkat ou Kanaya, et vous êtes loin d’être aussi forte qu’Equius. Il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour que vous soyez de taille face à un troll au sang violet comme Eridan, même si ça fait mal de l’avouer.

Il est peut-être même encore plus fort qu’Equius – sans que vous ne sachiez pourquoi, cette simple pensée fait remonter un drôle de frisson dans votre corps et vous déglutissez de nouveau. Il pourrait vous plaquer contre le mur et vous ne seriez pas capable de bouger, pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit, vous seriez totalement à sa merci… Et pourtant, vous savez que vos mots lui font quelque chose. Il est tellement plus fort que vous, mais vous arrivez quand même à le blesser. Vous ne savez pas d’où vient ce sentiment de fierté, cette excitation, mais vous ne détestez pas cette sensation.

— Et après, quoi ?

Votre voix ne laisse rien paraître de votre tumulte intérieur, et les sourcils d’Eridan se froncent un peu plus. Il est agacé de ne pas parvenir à vous faire plier. Vous souriez intérieurement.

— Après…

Eridan s’avance un peu plus, et à cette distance vous sentez son souffle sur votre visage, vos yeux fixés sur les crocs à peine masqués par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les cognements se font toujours plus forts dans votre poitrine, au point qu’elle pourrait bien exploser, mais hors de question de reculer. Vous avez presque perdu le fil de la conversation – de toute façon, à quoi servent les mots ? – mais le garçon ne termine pas sa phrase et vous relevez les yeux pour croiser les siens, beaucoup trop proches.

Vous vous retrouvez soudainement incapable de détourner votre regard de ses pupilles grisées et le vert vous monte aux joues, votre pompe sanguine s’emballe, vos pensées explosent dans votre tête mais vous ne pouvez plus bouger, paralysée par ce sentiment trop nouveau, trop effrayant, juste _trop_. Et Eridan semble avoir compris quelque chose, car ses yeux s’écarquillent et ses joues se colorent également. Vous croyez même qu’il a arrêté de respirer.

Il est le premier à céder, baissant soudainement la tête et reculant de quelques pas.

— Ou-Oublie ça, j’ai déjà gaspillé plus de salive à parler à une idiote comme toi que tu ne le mérites.

Il vous faut trois ou quatre secondes avant de pouvoir répondre, les joues brûlantes :

— Ouais, ben c’est pas comme si j’avais eu envie de t’écouter. Ça fera des vacances à mes oreilles de plus avoir à supporter ta voix ! 

Vous retournez vous asseoir et Eridan fait de même, et aucun de vous ne regarde l’autre pendant ce qui doit bien être une éternité, et c’est bien ce qu’il faut pour que vos joues reprennent leur couleur normale et que votre pompe sanguine arrête de battre comme si votre vie en dépendait.

Un cognement à la porte finit par vous rappeler ce que vous n’aviez pas vraiment oublié. Les statues sans cornes sont toujours dehors, vous n’avez pas le temps pour… quoi que vous étiez en train de faire. Vous ne voulez pas réfléchir à ce que c’était, parce que vous en avez bien une petite idée mais vous refusez de l’admettre. Vous ne pouvez PAS éprouver des sentiments noirs envers Eridan Ampora, ce serait juste… aarg !

Vous secouez vivement la tête et tentez de ne vous concentrer que sur l’essentiel, à savoir, trouver un moyen de vous tirer d’ici. Et si possible, en un seul morceau. D’abord, vous devriez reprendre des forces ; vous n’avez rien avalé depuis que vous êtes partie, et vous n’arriverez à rien le ventre vide. Vous fouillez dans votre modus à la recherche de nourriture sous le regard d’Eridan qui garde le silence, toujours assis immobile. Après avoir fait malencontreusement voler quelques objets dans la pièce (quelle plaie, ce modus, vraiment !), vous parvenez enfin à sortir le petit panier-repas que vous aviez préparé avant de partir.

Vous apercevez Ampora se mordre la lèvre. Vous hésitez quelques instants, mais finissez par soupirer. Le troll aquatique lève les yeux, une pointe d’espoir dans le regard qui vous ferait presque changer d’avis tellement ça vous agace, mais vous sentez que si vous mangez devant lui comme ça vous finirez par le prendre en pitié, et c’est bien la dernière chose que vous voudriez actuellement. Vous saisissez un des deux grubwichs préparés avec amour et le lui lancez à contrecœur. Devant son air étonné, vous haussez les épaules.

— Tu me servirais à rien si t’avais pas assez de force pour bouger. T’as intérêt à me repayer ça quand on sera sortis d’ici.

Vous l’entendez marmonner quelque chose sur comment il aurait mieux fait de vous laisser crever dans ce couloir, mais il accepte votre généreux cadeau sans batailler. C’en est presque étonnant, vous vous seriez attendue à ce qu’il refuse, juste par orgueil. Vous êtes peut-être un tout petit peu déçue, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Vous décidez d’arrêter de penser à tout ça et vous concentrez sur votre repas pour les vingt minutes à venir.  

Une fois que vous avez tous deux terminé de manger, vous demandez :

— Bon, t’as un plan ?  
— Possible.

Eridan se relève, prenant bien soin de réajuster son écharpe et d’envoyer sa cape en arrière dans un geste dramatique avant de continuer :

— Si mes calculs sont bons, on ne devrait pas être très loin de la sortie. Cinq… peut-être dix minutes, en allant vite. Par contre, il n’y a qu’une seule issue, et ça implique passer par ce couloir.         
— Et donc dire bonjour aux anges qui attendent dedans. Génial.   
— Comme je te l’ai dit, ils se changent en pierre au moindre regard, aussi les affronter à main nue n’est pas une possibilité. Pas question de les attaquer les yeux fermés non plus, ils sont bien trop nombreux et le risque est beaucoup trop élevé, considérant qu’un seul coup pourrait être fatal.       
— Et si on essayait de leur parler ? Peut-être qu’ils voudront bien nous laisser partir.     
— Oh, bien sûr, suis-je bête. On peut aussi leur proposer de prendre le thé, tant que tu y es. Non, ces enflures n’entendront pas raison, je les combats depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir.   
— Très bien, alors je t’écoute, si tu as une meilleure idée !

Vous croisez les bras, dos au mur, et Eridan serre les dents dans une grimace agacée.

— Justement, il se trouve que j’en ai une, et qui, en plus, pourrait bien nous permettre de nous tirer de ce trou à rat en vie. Alors si tu pouvais te la fermer deux minutes que je puisse m’exprimer, merci.

Vous roulez des yeux mais vous le laissez parler. S’il y a au moins une chose que vous avez en commun, c’est bien votre envie de sortir d’ici au plus vite.

— On pourrait attendre de l’aide, mais va savoir combien de temps ils mettront à venir à notre recherche, ou à nous trouver. J’ai essayé de faire marcher mon ordinateur, mais tous les appareils électriques déconnent quand y’a trop d’anges dans le coin. Et attendre une semaine de plus ici, non merci. J’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir depuis que je suis là ; échapper aux anges tout seul serait difficile, mais maintenant qu’on est deux, ça pourrait marcher.             
— Je t’écoute, puisque tu as l’air si sûr de toi.          
— On va sortir d’ici et regarder chacun dans une direction différente. L’objectif est qu’on les ait tous dans notre champ de vision, comme ça ils ne pourront rien faire. Ça sera probablement un peu juste, mais ça devrait pouvoir le faire, du moment qu’on s’en tient au plan.

Vous réfléchissez à cette idée, pas bien sûre de vouloir vous jeter en plein dans la gueule du loup – ou des anges, dans ce cas-là. Mais en même temps, vous ne voyez pas d’autre solution pour vous enfuir.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, reprend Eridan, mais ils sont rapides. On n’aura probablement même pas le temps de cligner des yeux, alors…          
— Ouais, ouais, j’ai compris. Ne pas cligner des yeux.        
— C’est vraiment important, n’oublie pas qu’une seule erreur nous condamnerait tous les deux !         
— J’ai dit que c’était bon ! Tu pourrais me faire un peu confiance ! Bon, on y va quand ?

Eridan remet ses lunettes en place et vous regarde sérieusement, marquant une énième pause dramatique qui vous donne envie de vous arracher les cheveux de la tête.

— On gagnera rien à attendre, autant y aller pendant qu’on est au maximum de nos capacités. On y va maintenant.

***

C’est Eridan qui pousse la porte, vous sur ses talons, la petite lanterne fermement serrée entre vos mains moites. Instinctivement, vous êtes sur vos gardes, votre respiration calme et vos yeux alertes. Au fond, vous avez quand même la trouille, mais à présent que votre esprit s’est reposé, vous ne laissez pas la peur vous dominer. Et puis vous ne voudriez pas qu’Ampora vous prenne pour une froussarde. Ce ne sont que des statues, vous vous dites. Que des statues…

Mais quand la porte est ouverte en entier et que quatre anges de pierre vous font face, griffes sorties et bouche ouverte comme s’ils s’étaient figés en plein élan alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à vous bondir dessus, vous arrêtez de respirer quelques secondes.

— Rappelle-toi, murmure Eridan, ne cligne pas des yeux.  
— J-Je sais.

Lentement, le jeune troll avance, un pas après l’autre. Vous avancez en même temps, votre regard dirigé dans la direction opposée, la lanterne tendue devant vous. Une fois tous les deux complètement dans le couloir, dos à dos, vous tentez de scruter l’étendue sombre devant vous. Vos yeux déjà habitués à l’obscurité ne mettent pas longtemps à discerner les silhouettes immobiles et vous retenez un glapissement. Eridan doit vous sentir sursauter car sa main se pose sur votre bras, appuyant à peine, comme pour vous aider à vous calmer. Curieusement, ça marche plutôt bien.

— Il y en a six… non, sept de plus, dans le fond.       
— Trois devant moi. Avec les quatre ici, ça fait quatorze.

Vous ravalez difficilement votre salive. Quatorze anges contre deux trolls piégés dans un couloir trop étroit, avec pour seul éclairage une lanterne dans laquelle vous avez eu la bonne idée de shooter un peu plus tôt. Vous n’osez même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle venait à s’éteindre.

— Tu flippes pas trop ? demande la voix sarcastique d’Ampora.    
— La ferme. Je vais bien. Dépêchons-nous de sortir d’ici.

Il ne répond rien mais sa main se resserre un peu sur votre bras tandis qu’il se remet à avancer, vous toujours dos à lui, guidée seulement par cette main froide qui vous tire doucement à chaque nouveau pas. Il ne tremble pas, ne montre aucun signe de panique, et d’une certaine manière, ça vous rassure. Il a beau être un crétin insupportable, il est loin d’être le plus faible de votre groupe de douze. Vous n’aimez pas devoir dépendre de lui mais vous auriez encore moins aimé être seule dans cette situation.

Il vous faut presque deux minutes pour contourner les anges devant vous et vous frayer un chemin entre eux. Vous ne savez pas si vous risquez quelque chose à les toucher, mais par prudence, vous préférez éviter tout contact. C’est encore plus stressant de devoir avancer en marche arrière, avec la seule main d’Eridan pour vous indiquer quand et où avancer, mais vous faites avec, sans jamais quitter le groupe d’anges des yeux.

Quand, enfin, vous parvenez à vous éloigner suffisamment des statues ailées, vous ne pouvez retenir un petit soupir de soulagement, même si vous savez que vous êtes loin d’être tirée d’affaire. Les anges restent proches, et vous n’allez pas pouvoir traverser tout le couloir à reculons. Depuis un moment, déjà, vos yeux vous picotent, vos paupières demandent à se fermer, et vous devez vous concentrer pour les maintenir ouvertes.

Vous ne tiendrez pas éternellement ainsi.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Eridan ne répond pas, et votre respiration recommence à se faire difficile. Vous tendez votre main libre vers lui, agrippant son dos.

— Eridan ? vous demandez, légèrement paniquée. On fait quoi ?

Vous l’entendez soupirer doucement. Vous voudriez pouvoir vous tourner vers lui.

— Ne panique pas, ils ne pourront rien faire tant que tu les regardes.      
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu…  
— Je dois retrouver mon fusil.

Vos épaules se serrent et vous écarquillez les yeux en comprenant où il veut en venir.

— Quoi ? Non… Non ! Pas question que je reste seule ici !  
— Nep, c’est le seul moyen de nous débarrasser de ces trucs, et il faut que quelqu’un reste pour surveiller les anges.  
— Alors reste, toi !      
— Je sais où il est, toi non. J’y serai bien plus rapidement.  
— Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu vas pas te tirer en me laissant ici ?            
— Je reviendrai.          
— Oh, génial, maintenant que tu l’as dit, je suis totalement rassurée !     
— J’en n’ai pas pour longtemps. Oublie pas : les quitte pas des yeux, même pas une seconde.

La main d’Eridan lâche soudainement votre bras et vous tentez de le rattraper, mais votre main ne rencontre que le vide.

— Ampurra, t’as pas intérêt à… REVIENS !

Seul le silence et des bruits de pas s’éloignant vous répondent, et vous sentez la peur vous envahir. Vous commencez à trembler, vos yeux passent nerveusement d’une statue à une autre. Vos mains sont moites et vous serrez la poignée de la lanterne à vous faire mal.

Vous êtes seule face à quatorze anges et si vous fermez les yeux, vous mourrez.

— E-Eridan…

Votre voix n’est qu’un murmure ; de toute façon vous savez qu’il est déjà loin. Vous sentez les larmes vous monter aux yeux mais vous les retenez de toutes vos forces. Vous ne pouvez pas pleurer. Vous ne verriez plus les anges. Vous faites un pas en arrière mais rapidement, vous vous ravisez. Et si vous trébuchiez ? Ce serait la fin. Non, vous ne pouvez pas bouger. Pas bouger. Pas pleurer. Pas cligner des yeux.

Vous respirez à fond. Un des anges est tourné vers vous, comme s’il vous regardait de ses yeux vides. Inexpressif. Juste un prédateur attendant le moment inévitable où sa proie flancherait. Vous vous y connaissez en chasse, vous avez fait ça toute votre vie. Vous savez pister un gibier. Attendre patiemment le moment parfait pour vous jeter sur lui. Vous déglutissez douloureusement.

Vous arriviez toujours à attraper vos proies.

***

Cela fait peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être dix depuis qu’Eridan est parti. Vous commencez à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, et vous devez tenir la lanterne de l’autre bras pour vous éviter une crampe. Les secondes passent mais vous n’arrivez pas à les compter, trop concentrée sur les créatures devant vous. Vos yeux vous font mal. Vous êtes sous terre, le couloir est ancien. De la poussière vole dans l’air, se pose sur vos rétines. Vous ne pourrez pas retenir vos larmes éternellement, vous le savez.

Vous esquissez un petit sourire. C’est marrant, au fond. Votre vie dépend uniquement du troll en lequel vous avez le moins confiance de tous, et vous ne pouvez rien faire d’autre qu’espérer qu’il revienne.

Les anges n’ont toujours pas bougé, et par moments, vous vous demandez s’ils ne sont pas au final que de simples statues. Vous n’êtes pas assez folle pour vérifier, cependant. Et vous ne pouvez pas ignorer vos instincts qui vous avertissent du danger.

Un petit bruit vous fait sursauter, comme un grésillement. Vous ne savez pas d’où ça provient au début, incapable de détourner le regard pour vérifier que rien ne se trouve derrière vous. Puis le bruit se refait entendre, et vous croyez comprendre. Vous plaquez une main sur votre bouche pour retenir un sanglot.

Doucement, vous levez le bras et la lanterne un peu plus haut, juste assez pour que son ampoule soit bien dans votre champ de vision sans qu’elle ne le perturbe pour autant. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que la lumière ne vacille dans un nouveau grésillement et votre estomac se noue.

— Non, non, non, pas maintenant, s’il te plaît, non… !

Votre regard se porte de nouveau sur l’ange tourné face à vous, sur ses yeux toujours aussi vides, et vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous avez cette impression qu’il vous _voit_. Qu’il vous observe, silencieux mais conscient, et son regard vous dit ce que vous savez déjà. Bientôt, la lumière s’éteindra. Bientôt, il n’y aura plus personne pour nous voir, _plus personne pour te sauver_.

La lumière vacille à nouveau, diminue d’intensité. Elle faiblit – lentement, mais elle faiblit. Vous reculez d’un pas, puis d’un autre, mais votre pied bute contre un caillou et l’espace d’une seconde vous croyez que vous allez perdre équilibre. Vous parvenez à vous immobiliser de justesse, mais les battements de votre pompe sanguine se sont brusquement accélérés, ils résonnent jusque dans vos oreilles à présent.

Vous ne bougez plus, tremblante, vous parcourez les statues du regard et—

La lumière clignote ; c’est tellement bref, tellement faible que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, mais d’un coup tous les anges sont tournés vers vous, tous, ils vous regardent, ils vous observent, ils sont si proches !

Vous sortez vos griffes en un éclair. Devriez-vous déposer la lanterne ? Mais vous risqueriez de ne plus voir les anges du fond qui se rapprocheraient. L’ampoule grésille, vous savez qu’elle va s’éteindre, mais que devriez-vous faire ? Vous préparer à vous battre ? Fuir le plus rapidement possible ? Ils vous rattraperaient ! La lumière clignote à nouveau, deux fois à la suite cette fois, et à chaque fois les anges sont plus proches. Au troisième clignotement, l’un d’eux se retrouve à moins d’un mètre de vous, et vous hurlez, vous perdez l’équilibre et tombez assise, fixant la statue. Sont-ils tous encore là ? Est-ce que vous n’en avez pas perdu un ou deux des yeux ?

Quelle importance, ils sont juste devant vous et vous allez vous retrouver dans le noir ! Vous n’arrivez plus à retenir vos larmes et votre vision devient floue. Devant vous, l’ange vous regarde, sa bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux fixés sur vous. Il y a tellement de colère, tellement de haine sur son visage… Comme s’ils ne pouvaient plus que haïr, comme s’ils n’étaient plus que ça. La Terre de la Colère et des Anges. Vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi ce nom, à présent. Vous esquissez un dernier sourire tremblant et la lumière s’éteint.

Sans réfléchir, vous protégez votre visage de vos deux mains, lâchant la lanterne désormais inutile. Vous fermez les yeux et attendez le coup qui ne vient pas, quand soudain un flash assez puissant pour que vous le perceviez même vos paupières fermées illumine la pièce, et vous rouvrez les yeux juste à temps pour voir le visage de l’ange à quelques centimètres de vous se fissurer, et tomber en morceaux. Un nouveau flash, et cette fois vous réalisez que ce n’est pas une simple lumière qui rayonne et frappe les anges les uns après les autres sans leur laisser le temps de s’avancer.

— Tu comptes rester assise là encore longtemps, Nep ?

Vous ne prenez pas le temps de réfléchir ; vous vous relevez et vous courrez. Vous passez devant Eridan et, dans le flash d’un nouveau tir de son fusil, il vous semble l’apercevoir sourire.

***

Vous ne vous souvenez pas depuis combien de temps vous n’avez pas couru comme ça, à en perdre haleine, comme si votre vie en dépendait – et, en fait, elle en dépend probablement. Rapidement Eridan vous rattrape, ne s’arrêtant que par moments pour tirer d’autres salves lumineuses de son fusil au nom compliqué que vous avez oublié, et il se mettrait probablement en colère si vous lui disiez ça, mais dans l’immédiat, vous vous en fichez. Vous courrez et courrez encore, et bientôt vous apercevez la lumière blanche de l’extérieur et un grand sourire se fraye une place sur votre visage.

Une fois sortie du tunnel souterrain, vous continuez de courir encore quelques mètres avant de vous arrêter, le souffle court et les jambes un peu douloureuses. Eridan s’arrête à côté de vous, tout aussi essoufflé bien qu’il essaye de le cacher. L’air froid vous a brûlé les poumons et la gorge, et vos yeux vous picotent encore. Du revers de votre manche, vous essuyez quelques larmes qui s’étaient échappées. Vous souriez à nouveau. Vous ne vous étiez pas sentie aussi vivante depuis un bon moment.

— Je vais avoir droit à un merci cette fois, ou tu comptes encore…

Eridan n’a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que votre poing s’abat sur son visage et il tombe à la renverse sous la surprise. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, vous le tirez par son écharpe et le frappez à nouveau, tout aussi fort.

— J’arrive pas à croire que tu m’aies fait ça ! vous hurlez. Me laisser seule devant les anges que TU as mis en colère, et je devrais te dire merci ? J’ai failli me faire tuer, là-dedans ! J’étais toute seule, avec ta fichue lampe qui s’éteignait !     
— Ouais, ben si quelqu’un avait pas shooté dedans, plus tôt…        
— NE M’INTERROMPS PAS, AMPURRA !

Vous voulez le frapper à nouveau, mais cette fois il attrape votre poignet à temps pour vous en empêcher. Vous poussez un cri de rage.

— Je te déteste tellement ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te HAIS !          
— Ouah, Nep, du calme, je vais finir par croire que…

Il n’a qu’à croire ce qu’il veut, vous pensez. Et sans le laisser finir, vous l’embrassez.

C’est rapide, un peu maladroit, plus dû à l’émotion qu’autre chose. C’est un baiser de gamins de six révolutions qui n’y connaissent rien à l’amour ou aux quadrants, mais c’est tellement bon de pouvoir le faire taire de cette manière, et puis le reste, vous vous en foutez.

Quand vous vous reculez, les joues d’Eridan sont plus violettes qu’autre chose et il vous fixe comme s’il venait d’être totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Vous sentez une bouffée de fierté et de satisfaction vous réchauffer.

Puis vous lui donnez un autre coup de poing, et vous vous relevez. Vous inspirez à fond, étirez vos bras, et vous vous retournez vers Eridan qui a une main sur la joue et qui vous fixe toujours sans comprendre.

— Bon, je rentre à LOLCAT ! Oublie pas de te connecter pour dire aux autres que t’es pas mort, crétin ! Et j’te préviens que si tu disparais comme ça une nouvelle fois, compte pas sur moi purr venir te chercher ! T’auras qu’à crever dans ton coin ! Tchao !

Et, sans lui accorder un dernier regard, vous lui tournez le dos et vous retournez d’où vous étiez venue. Vos joues ont peut-être pris une teinte un peu verte tandis que vous laissez le garçon derrière vous et marchez à vive allure vers le portail menant à votre planète, et peut-être qu’un petit sourire se sera un moment dessiné sur vos lèvres, mais ça, personne n’est là pour le confirmer.

Et si jamais, cachés derrière des piliers ou dissimulés entre les bâtiments, attendant patiemment quelque part, des yeux de pierre étaient là pour vous observer, vous n’en saurez jamais rien.

La seule chose que vous savez – mais ça vous ne l’admettrez pas, et surtout pas devant Ampora – c’est que durant les quinze ou vingt minutes qu’il vous faut pour regagner le portail menant à votre monde, laissant loin derrière vous la terre de la colère et des anges… durant tout ce temps, et malgré le vent et la fatigue, malgré l’excitation et l’émotion, et le souvenir un peu trop récent d’un rapide baiser volé, pas une seule fois vous n’avez cligné des yeux.


End file.
